That Necklace
by hsysbb
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang kesalah pahaman yang terjadi diantara Taehyung dan Jungkook tentang 'Kalung'. Vkook from BTS. V x Jungkook. Yaoi. BL.


**THAT NECKLACE**

 **.**

 **VKOOK. V x Jungkook from BTS**

 **.**

 **Romance. Yaoi. BL.**

 **.**

 **A story by hsysbb**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

Semua member BTS sedang berada dimeja makan saat ini. Tidak semua sih. Hanya saja, salah seorang member mereka belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

"Jungkook-ah coba kau cari Taehyung. Anak itu tumben sekali, biasanya ia yang paling semangat jika sudah waktunya makan. Ck." Namjoon berbicara sambil melirik kearah Jungkook yang sedang memakan coklat seperti anak kecil.

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh Jimin _hyung_ saja?" Jawab Jungkook tanpa berhenti memakan coklatnya. Jin tiba tiba datang sambil membawa makanan yang baru saja dimasaknya.

"Cepat panggil Taehyung, Kookie. Atau aku tidak akan memberimu-"

"Oke oke kalian menang!" Jungkook langsung bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentak hentakkan, masih dengan coklat yang berada didalam genggamannya. Sebenarnya ia sedang kesal pada Taehyung karena kejadian kemarin. Taehyung itu benar benar menyebalkan. Bagaimana mungkin bisa-

" _HYUNG_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Jungkook langsung menjatuhkan coklatnya saat ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Taehyung sedang berdiri diatas pagar balkon dengan posisi seperti ingin melompat. Apa mungkin ini karena kejadian kemarin? Tapi, itu juga salah Taehyung sendiri.

"HYAAAAA!"

" _HYUUUUUNG_!"

Jungkook langsung berlari menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang bergelantung diatas pagar balkon. Ia langsung mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk menarik Taehyung.

" _HYUNG_ PEGANG TANGANKU!"

Tapi Taehyung tidak mendengarkan Jungkook, ia malah menjauhkan tangannya dan terlihat seperti ia ingin jatuh dan itu membuat Jungkook semakin panik. Apalagi sekarang Jungkook merasa bahwa air matanya sudah mendesak ingin keluar.

" _HYUNG_ KENAPA KAU SEPERTI INI? _HYUNG_ AKU MEMAAFKANMU AKU BERSUMPAH _HYUNG_ CEPAT PEGANG TA-"

"Astaga ada ap-Jungkook! Ada apa dengan Taehyung?!" Semua member langsung berlarian kearah Jungkook yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya sementara Taehyung malah menjauhkan tangannya.

"TAEHYUNG!" Saat Namjoon akan memegang tangan Taehyung yang sebelah kiri -Namjoon mengutuk Jungkook kenapa ia tidak memegang tangan Taehyung yang sebelah kiri dan malah berteriak tak jelas- Taehyung tiba tiba menarik tangannya keatas dan sambil berteriak-

"YES! AKHIRNYA AKU MENDAPATKANMU!"

-sambil mengangkat kalung yang mereka tidak tahu itu milik siapa. Jungkook langsung merubah raut wajahnya. Bukankah itu-

Tidak. Untuk apa Jungkook peduli? Toh sepertinya ia sudah salah paham dengan sikap Taehyung selama ini dilihat dari sikapnya kemarin. Mungkin maksud Taehyung waktu itu mengatakan bahwa dia menyukainya itu hanya rasa suka _hyung_ terhadap _dongsaeng_ nya. Bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Lalu kenapa perlakuannya begitu manis kepadanya?

Jungkook menghapus air matanya -berharap member lain tidak melihat- dan hanya membiarkan hyung-hyung nya yang lain yang membantu Taehyung. Jimin sempat heran bukankah tadi Jungkook ingin membantu Taehyung? Kenapa sekarang malah mendiamkannya tanpa membantu? Jimin sudah menduga sejak kemarin hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik baik saja.

"YAH KIM TAEHYUNG APA YANG BARUSAN KAU LAKUKAN HAH? KAU MAU MATI?!" Jin langsung berteriak memarahi Taehyung sementara yang dimarahi hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hehe, _mian_. Aku ingin mengambil kalungku yang tidak sengaja terjatuh tadi. Tapi Jungkook berteriak dan aku terkejut jadinya... yah begitulah."

"Maaf telah mengejutkanmu, _hyung_." Setelah mengatakan itu Jungkook langsung pergi keluar dan mendapat tatapan heran dari semua member, apalagi Taehyung. Jin yang ingin memarahi Taehyung -lagi- pun langsung menghentikan ucapannya. Taehyung hanya melongo mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Biasanya, ia yang paling khawatir apalagi posisi nya tadi dibilang sangat ekstrim. Jimin langsung menyadarkan Taehyung dan memberi kode agar Taehyung segera menghampiri Jungkook. Sementara member lain menuju ruang makan setelah sebelumnya menepuk pundak Taehyung dan Jungkook secara bergantian.

"Kookie-ya." Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya saat tangan Taehyung menggenggam tangannya tanpa melihat ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung mendesah pelan, ia langsung membalikkan telapak tangan Jungkook dan menyimpan sesuatu disana. Jungkook sempat terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu berada digenggamannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu kemarin. Dan soal wanita itu, dia merupakan sepupuku. Aku menyuruhnya untuk membelikan kalung ini untukmu. Dan saat kami bertemu kemarin dia langsung memelukku dan aku tentu saja membalas pelukannya. Kami memang sudah lama tidak bertemu karena dia memang bersekolah diluar. Aku-"

Jungkook tiba tiba saja langsung membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Taehyung. Taehyung yang mendapat serangan mendadak seperti itu langsung limbung dan hampir terjatuh. Tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum dan karena memang pada dasarnya Jungkook itu cengeng, maka Taehyung langsung mengusak kepala Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_. Maafkan aku." Lirih Jungkook. Taehyung tau ia sudah menangis tadi, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya.

"Tidak apa apa. Sekarang jangan marah lagi oke?"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi sikap _hyung_ kemarin benar benar menyebalkan. Kukira kau tidak menyukaiku lagi, apalagi saat _hyung_ mengacuhkanku lalu tiba tiba pergi keluar. Aku hanya- aku takut _hyung_. Dan ketakutanku semakin menjadi saat wanita itu memberikan _hyung_ kalung ini lalu kalian berpelukan. Itu membuatku sakit _hyung_."

Taehyung jadi merasa bersalah juga. Memang sebenarnya kemarin ia mengacuhkan Jungkook. Ia tidak berniat mengacuhkan juga sih, hanya saja mungkin ia terlalu sibuk berbalas pesan dengan sepupunya itu karena terlalu senang ingin memberikan kejutan pada Jungkook. Yah, meskipun tidak ada yang perlu dirayakan sih. Ia hanya ingin saja memberikan Jungkook sebuah kalung.

"Maafkan _hyung_ juga. Kemarin _hyung_ terlalu sibuk memikirkan kejutan untukmu sampai sampai mengacuhkanmu. Yah, meskipun kejutannya gagal sih."

Jungkook kembali memeluk Taehyung lagi dan Taehyung langsung membalasnya sambil mengusap usap punggungnya pelan. "Tidak apa _hyung_. Aku senang, kok."

Taehyung yang mendengar suara lirihan Jungkook langsung berkata. "Menangislah. Aku tau kau itu cengeng."

Jungkook tiba tiba mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung dan mencubit pinggangnya.

"Auch! Kenapa kau mencubitku?"

"Aku tidak cengeng!"

"Tapi kau menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajahmu?"

Taehyung berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jungkook pada pinggangnya tapi Jungkook bersikukuh ingin tetap memeluknya.

"Coba lihat aku."

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu kau memang benar menangis-AUCH! KOOKIE!"

Jungkook tiba tiba melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Taehyung setelah sebelumnya ia mencubit Taehyung lagi. Taehyung tersenyum menang, pasalnya ia melihat mata Jungkook yang memerah.

"Apa aku bilang-"

" _Geurae_! Kau benar! Aku menangis! Lalu kenapa huh? Dasar _hyung_ menyebalkan!" Jungkook langsung membalikkan badannya tapi Taehyung dengan sigap meraih pinggang Jungkook dan-

CHU~

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Ia merasakan ada desiran aneh saat bibir Taehyung mendarat di bibirnya. Apalagi ucapan Taehyung yang belum pernah ia katakan sebelum sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Belum sempat Jungkook ingin menjawab, Taehyung kembali meraih bibirnya lagi. Sungguh, selama ini Taehyung belum pernah mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya. Tidak, ia hanya mengatakan kalau ia menyukainya bahkan ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka.

"Yah! Kami sudah kelaparan menunggu kalian dan kalian malah berciuman? Astaga! Aku bisa gilaaa!" Hoseok tiba tiba datang dan Jungkook langsung mendorong Taehyung dan tautan itupun terlepas. Jungkook langsung berlari mengikuti Hoseok dengan wajah yang merah padam. Taehyung sendiri ia hanya memegang pipinya yang memerah dan berjalan mengikuti Jungkook.

"Lain kali jika ingin berciuman itu ditempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau orang lain. Jadi kan tidak ada yang mengganggu kekeke."

" _HYUNG_!"

.

.

.

.

END

Astagaaaa ini apa?-_-

Saya tau kok ini jelek, alur kecepetan, gajelas atau apapun itu. Mianhaeee. Saya cuman nulis apa yang pengen saya tulis aja kekeke. No bash ya? Kalau gasuka mendingan gausah review, soalnya jujur aja terkadang review yang gasopan terkadang suka bikin down. Bener gak? Jadi, ayo review pake bahasa yang sopan yaaa^^. Saya sangat mengharagai yang sudah baca, apalagi review. Hehe makasih guys!

Nah segitu aja deh cuap cuapnya hihi. Sampai jumpa di cerita yang lainnya~


End file.
